


Prométhée ou les aigles divins

by Nelja



Category: Uchuu Densetsu Ulysses 31 | Ulysse 31
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Pastiche
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur une planète isolée, Ulysse rencontre Prométhée et Pandore. Comme lui, Prométhée a été condamné par les dieux et lui propose une alliance, mais il semble cacher des choses...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prométhée ou les aigles divins

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Jean Chalopin, Nina Wolmark, et quelques autres.

L'Odysseus survolait une planète montagneuse, mais pas aussi désertique qu'elle l'avait semblé à première vue. Il y avait de la vie ici, de quoi remplir les réserves d'eau et de nourriture, et cela vaudrait aussi la peine de chercher du minerai.

"Le ciel est bleu ! Les arbres me rappellent la Terre !" lança Télémaque, enthousiaste.

"Espérons que ce n'est pas un piège." tempéra Nono.

Ulysse était passé en mode visuel, quand un éclair métallique tout au bord de son champ de vision l'intrigua. Shyrka augmenta la résolution pour lui montrer un homme poursuivi par deux immenses oiseaux.

Leur corps et leurs ailes étaient de métal aux reflets de cuivre, et ils portaient sur le haut de la tête le signe du trident. L'un d'entre eux parvint au niveau de sa proie. L'homme, avec une branche noueuse et épaisse qui lui servait d'arme, bloqua le bec monstrueux. Le temps que l'oiseau finisse de déchiqueter le bois, il avait plongé dans une cheminée étroite ; mais les oiseaux se contentèrent de planer, le retrouvèrent sans peine quand il en ressurgit.

"Je vais les aider !" s'exclama Ulysse sans hésiter. Shyrka prépara la navette, Télémaque sourit avec fierté.

"Prends soin de toi." murmura Thémis.

Ulysse fonça en direction du sol, malheureusement trop escarpé pour distinguer si l'homme était encore vivant. Le rayon laser de la navette frappa un des oiseaux de plein fouet, mais au lieu de tomber à terre, il devint fantômatique, presque comme fait de lumière éblouissante, puis disparut.

Les autres avaient plongé dans un ravin à moitié couvert. Ulysse supposa que l'homme y avait fui, et posa la navette sur une petite plate-forme, avant d'utiliser la ceinture de lévitation pour descendre.

Le fugitif était toujours aux prises avec le second oiseau, et semblait acculé. De si loin, Ulysse craignait de le toucher s'il visait. Il hésita un instant. Le robot fonça...

L'homme lança une lourde pierre sur les yeux qui lui tenaient lieu de système de vision, puis s'écarta vivement. L'oiseau marqué du trident s'écrasa contre le mur, et disparut de la même façon que le premier.

Le combat semblait fini, mais Ulysse, par réflexe, scruta le ciel. Deux rapaces de plus fondaient sur eux. Cette fois, il put parvenir près du fuyard épuisé, le protéger de son bouclier d'énergie. Les créatures artificielles semblaient énormes, mais sans trembler, il abattit son sabre sur la tête de l'une d'entre elles, en fut récompensé par un grésillement de circuits. Elle disparut comme les autres.

Il plongea à terre pour éviter le quatrième, puis réussit à le toucher de son rayon laser, suffisamment gravement pour qu'il disparaisse aussi.

La situation semblait sous contrôle, mais il pouvait en arriver d'autres. Ils pouvaient s'être juste téléportés avant de subir les dégâts. Il scruta le ciel avec anxiété.

"C'est fini." lui dit l'homme. Ulysse eut un regard interrogateur.

"Ils ne sont que quatre. Ils ne reviendront pas avant demain. J'y suis habitué." Il tendit le main. Son corps était souple et musclé, sa peau tannée par le soleil, ses yeux très noirs. "Au fait, merci. Je suis Prométhée."

"Ulysse."

"Enchanté de te connaître, Ulysse. Si tu viens chez moi, je me ferai un plaisir de t'offrir l'hospitalité en remerciement, à toi, et - il désigna de la main l'Odysseus, bien visible dans le ciel bleu - aux autres occupants de ton vaisseau.

* * *

La maison de Prométhée était faite de bois, bâtie sous un repli rocheux qui le protégeait à la fois de la pluie et du soleil. Non loin, on pouvait voir un champ d'oliviers. Quelques chèvres broutaient l'herbe sèche. L'une d'entre elles allaitait un chevreau, à qui Thémis adressa un sourire.

Une seconde voulut savoir si la tête de Nono était comestible, ce qui le fit protester vivement.

"Pandore !" appela Prométhée.

Une femme aux longs cheveux d'un violet pâle sortit de la maison, poussa un cri de joie en le voyant.

"Cet homme m'a protégé des aigles !" s'exclama-t-il. "Il se nomme Ulysse, et voici son équipage !"

"Des enfants ?"

"J'avais un plus grand équipage." expliqua Ulysse. "Mais ils ont tous été plongés dans un long sommeil par les Dieux..."

"Il en est de même pour nous." soupira Pandore quand il eut fini de raconter son histoire. "Prométhée, lui aussi, a défié les dieux. Ils se sont vengés sur son frère Epiméthée, mon époux. Et sur lui, car il est maintenant prisonnier sur cette planète où ces aigles, chaque jour, le poursuivent sans relâche, et c'est plus dur que je ne peux le dire."

"Te poursuivront-ils au-delà de l'espace ?" demanda Ulysse. "Vous pouvez venir avec nous, si vous le désirez."

Pandore regarda Prométhée avec une sorte de crainte. Il secoua la tête.

"J'apprécie ta proposition, Ulysse. Mais j'en ai une autre, qui peut te plaire aussi."

Il monta, d'un bond, sur le toit de sa maison, désigna un point dans le lointain.

"D'ici, je peux voir le vaisseau des dieux d'où arrivent, chaque jour, les oiseaux meurtriers. Il flotte au dessus du sol, et il m'est impossible de l'atteindre. Avec ta navette, par contre..." Il sauta à nouveau à terre. "Si je réussis à en prendre le contrôle, je détruirai le circuit de réparations, et plus jamais ils ne pourront venir me tourmenter. Quant à toi... même une station aussi rudimentaire contient un plan détaillé de l'Olympe, et donc le chemin de la Terre que tu recherches. Il me suffirait de les transmettre à ton vaisseau principal..."

"Peux-tu faire cela ?" demanda Ulysse, retenant soudain son souffle.

"Je ne peux le jurer. Mais c'est la première occasion que j'aurai jamais d'essayer, peut-être la dernière. Si tu acceptes, bien sûr."

Ulysse n'hésita qu'un instant.

"Nous essaierons ensemble."

* * *

Le vaisseau des dieux était bien plus imposant de près. Prométhée guida Ulysse vers un point particulier de la coque, où il fixa la navette.

"Notre première étape doit être de détruire le système d'auto-réparation, puis de passer à celui d'auto-destruction." murmura-t-il comme si la machinerie monstrueuse pouvait les entendre. "Sinon, même si j'étais sur le point d'en prendre le contrôle, elle préfèrerait nous détruire ensemble. Ensuite, il nous faudra parvenir au poste de contrôle. Mais les gardes seront nombreux. Tu te bats bien. Je l'ai vu."

"Comment sais-tu tout cela ?" demanda Ulysse abruptement. "Si tu n'es jamais parvenu jusqu'à ce vaisseau ?"

Prométhée haussa les épaules.

"Pas celui-là précisément, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais cela. Les dieux m'ont exilé pour une raison."

Ulysse sembla hésiter, puis fit sauter la plaque qui obstruait une des entrées. Quand Prométhée s'y engagea, il sauta à sa suite.

Ils avancèrent lentement dans les couloirs, plaqués au mur. Une fois, ils virent de loin une créature robotique à tête de hyène, mais en s'enfonçant dans un recoin, ils réussirent à ne pas se faire repérer.

"Ici." murmura Prométhée.

Ulysse fit sauter la porte du placard, en espérant que le bruit n'attirerait personne. Prométhée s'empara d'une sorte de fusil laser, puis avança de quelques dizaines de mètres, et tira dans le mur à un endroit précis.

"Cela devrait suffire !" s'exclama-t-il, triomphant.

S'il y avait effectivement eu un système d'auto-réparation, il avait été suspendu, et Ulysse ne put pas non plus dire si le vaisseau pouvait encore s'auto-détruire, mais Prométhée semblait persuadé du contraire.

Le sentiment d'étrangeté devenait pesant, dans ce vaisseau dont ils n'avaient vu que des couloirs, aucune salle, aucun tableau de commandes. Et peut-être s'étendait-il à l'homme qui semblait les connaître si bien.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions. Les gardes semblaient maintenant avoir réalisé leur présence, et deux des robots en forme de hyène surgirent de l'angle d'un couloir pour foncer vers eux.

Le rayon du fusil de Prométhée rencontra un bouclier. Ulysse plongea, passa en-dessous, enfonça son épée laser dans le ventre du robot. Prométhée tira à nouveau, cette fois en plein sur la marque du trident.

Les deux robots couchés à terre ne disparurent pas comme les aigles. Sur leur flanc était gravés l'inscription "Leucrocotta Mark II"

"Ils sont plus dangereux que les aigles." murmura Ulysse.

"Ceux-là ne sont pas là pour jouer !" s'exclama Prométhée. Il frissonna. "Si nous réussissons, les aigles non plus ne seront pas réparés, cette fois."

Ulysse secoua la tête pour chasser ses doutes, et le suivit.

* * *

Nono tenta d'aider Pandore à porter un chariot de fumier de chèvre, mais il glissa sur la paille, et se retint de tomber à grand peine, dans une grimace d'horreur, qui fit éclater de rire Télémaque.

"Les chèvres mécaniques n'ont pas ce problème !" justifia-t-il, piteux, d'une toute petite voix.

Pandore sourit. "Je pense que nous pourrions rester ici pour toujours, moi et Prométhée. Si les aigles n'étaient plus là."

"C'est ce qui va se passer !" s'exclama Télémaque. "Mon père et lui vont réussir."

Pandore soupira. "Même s'il réussit à prendre le contrôle du vaisseau, Prométhée ne restera pas. Il retournera combattre les autres dieux."

C'est Thémis qui conclut le raisonnement en premier, qui demanda d'une toute petite voix "Prométhée est un dieu ?"

"Oui." Pandore ne montrait aucune intention de surprendre ; quand elle vit les airs choqués de Télémaque et Thémis, elle se sentit forcée de justifier.

"Les aigles viennent tous les jours, le réduisent en pièces presque tous les jours, et il y survit ! Et il sait comment fonctionnent leurs vaisseaux ! Que pensiez-vous ?"

Télémaque ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Il courait déjà vers sa propre navette.

"Mon père doit savoir !"

Pandore leva une main, semblant regretter ses paroles. "Il s'est rebellé contre les autres dieux ! Il les a combattus ! Il est dans votre camp."

"Mais pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas dit à Ulysse ?" demanda Thémis, qui le rejoignait plus doucement.

"Je pense qu'il en a honte. Je pense qu'il regrette de ne pas être un humain."

"Et toi, Pandore ?" demanda Nono. "Tu es une humaine ?"

"Non." Elle eut un grand sourire. "Je suis une androïde." Puis elle ouvrit une petite trappe dans sa main pour dévoiler des circuits électroniques.

Nono ouvrait de grands yeux, et s'exclama : "Wow !"

"Il faut dire la vérité à Ulysse." dit Thémis. "Mais tu peux venir, toi aussi, lui expliquer ce que tu nous a expliqué. Si Prométhée ne l'a pas déjà fait."

Quand ils rejoignirent Télémaque dans sa navette, il mettait en marche le système de communication.

"Papa, papa !" appela-t-il.

Ulysse était en train de suivre Prométhée à travers la première réelle pièce qu'il voyait ; elle était entièrement blanche et vide.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Ulysse fut frappé par le ton nerveux de son fils.

"Papa, est-ce que Prométhée t'a dit qu'il était un des dieux aussi ? Même s'il est leur ennemi ?"

Ulysse eut un sursaut, jeta un regard en coin à son compagnon, mais se força à parler d'une voix calme. "Non. Mais ça explique effectivement beaucoup de choses."

"Et Pandore nous dit qu'il a l'intention de..."

Télémaque sursauta en entendant un terrible bruit de grésillement.

"Papa, papa ! Tu m'entends ? Elle dit qu'il a l'intention d'utiliser ce vaisseau pour partir combattre les autres dieux, mais je ne sais pas... papa !" Il regarda Thémis, Pandore et Nono avec une inquiétude nerveuse. "Ce n'est pas juste temporaire, je n'entends plus rien ! Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et si Prométhée ne voulait pas que je finisse ma phrase ? Thémis, il faut aller l'aider !"

"Il ne lui a rien fait !" s'exclama Pandore. "Mais vous savez où ils sont, et je pense aussi qu'ils sont en danger tous les deux ! Attendez-moi ! J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider !"

Elle partit en courant en direction de sa maison.

"Est-ce qu'on l'attend ?" demanda Télémaque à voix haute. "C'est elle qui nous a dit la vérité... si c'est seulement la vérité. Mais d'un autre côté, elle est de son côté ! Thémis, ton intuition te dit quelque chose ?"

La Zotrienne secoua négativement la tête. Télémaque crispa ses mains sur les manettes de contrôle.

* * *

"Et Pandore nous dit qu'il a l'intention de..."

La communication fut brusquement interrompue, laissant la place à un son électronique qui attaquait les nerfs. Ulysse leva les yeux vers Prométhée, avec l'intention de lui poser des questions, mais il disparut devant ses yeux. Il se retrouva au coeur d'un vide blanc.

"Ulysse !"

Il reconnaissait cette voix. Les dieux l'avaient suffisamment harcelé.

"Les dieux ont une proposition à te faire." Ulysse ne répondit rien, attendant la suite. "Prométhée est effectivement l'un des nôtres ; du moins, avant sa trahison. Il est du clan des Titans, plus anciens et tout aussi cruels que nous. Mais il ignore encore qu'il est impossible que vous réussissiez. Les codes ont été changés, et il ne parviendra pas à les percer. Le savoir des dieux ne se donne pas si facilement aux renégats."

"Ce n'est pas encore une proposition." fit remarquer Ulysse. Pas de soumission, mais pas de provocation non plus ; il savait ce qu'il risquait.

"Mais si tu trahis Prométhée, si tu le neutralises et le ramènes loin de ce vaisseau, nous te donnerons le chemin de la Terre, et uniquement cela."

"Et je devrais le croire ?"

"Préfères-tu croire Prométhée, qui t'a déjà trompé ? Mais si c'est nécessaire pour toi, nous en faisons un serment Stygien ; de cette façon, il nous sera impossible de le trahir. Réfléchis bien !"

"Vous ne me demanderiez pas cela si vous n'aviez pas quelque chose à perdre !" s'exclama Ulysse. "Soit il est possible que Prométhée réussisse effectivement à prendre contrôle du vaisseau et à vous défier..."

"Si tu espères cela, vous êtes déjà morts tous les deux. Réfléchis : c'est toi qui as le plus à gagner et à perdre ! Ce n'est pas un problème pour nous."

"Ou alors... ou alors vous espérez le faire changer d'avis, le faire abandonner sa rébellion contre vous, si un humain pouvait le trahir... Vous ne l'avez pas tué, juste condamné au tourment..."

Il y eut un sourd bruit de tonnerre.

"Et même si c'était vrai, même si son allégeance comptait pour nous à tel point que nous puissions abandonner négligemment le tourment que nous t'avons promis, que crois-tu gagner ainsi ! Tu peux choisir de suivre notre conseil à n'importe quel moment, mais si tu refuses, nous te laisserons juste seul avec ta mort. Non, pas tout à fait seul..." L'image se modifia pour montrer la navette de Télémaque. "Tes enfants s'inquiètent pour toi et viennent te rejoindre."

La pièce réapparut sans même laisser le temps à Ulysse de refuser. Le héros resta choqué.

"Les enfants... Prométhée, quelle est cette salle ?" Il se remit à courir à ses côtés malgré tout.

"Elle est utiisée pour les communications à distance. Pourquoi ?" Il semblait n'avoir rien remarqué de l'absence momentanée de son compagnon. Peut-être tout cela s'était-il dit beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il le croyait.

"Mes enfants sont là ! Dans le vaisseau, ou sur le point d'y entrer !" Ulysse se demanda s'il allait tout expliquer. Voulait-il faire naître des suspiscions nouvelles quand la situation était si grave ? "Cela a coupé la communication entre nous ! Maintenant, ils croient que je suis là, et sont venus m'aider. Mais ils ne survivront pas aux rencontres avec les gardes !"

"C'est bien pour cela qu'il faut y arriver le plus tôt possible !" s'exclama Prométhée. "L'ordinateur est tout près, là, regarde ! Surveille mes arrières pendant que je m'en occupe."

Ulysse ne distingua rien qui ressemblait à une ordinateur selon ses critères. Rien de remarquable, en vérité. Une pièce vide, blanche et douloureusement impersonnelle comme les autres.

Mais Prométhée sa plaça sur une section du sol presque indifférentiable du reste, peut-être juste un peu plus grise, ferma les yeux, et commença à psalmodier des paroles qui auraient pu sembler magiques. Ulysse le laissa faire pendant quelques instants, avant d'être interrompu par deux gardes. Il parvint à les éliminer sans blessures, mais ensuite, il se retourna et explosa.

"Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ?"

"J'essaie !" s'exclama Prométhée, rompant un instant sa concentration.

"Tu ne peux donc donner aucune estimation ?"

"J'essaie de faire cela discrètement ! Sinon, tous les gardes sauront où nous sommes, et viendront ici de toute urgence !"

"Et ne prendront peut-être pas la peine de s'attaquer à d'autres intrus dans un autre endroit du vaisseau..." pensa Ulysse à voix haute.

Prométhée éclata de rire.

"Tu t'en sens capable ? Les combattre tous à la fois, pour la sécurité de tes enfants ? C'est admirable, et je ne peux qu'honorer cela !"

Puis, d'un ton plus sérieux, sombre, presque dangereux.

"Mais sois à la hauteur de ton ambition. Je ne voudrais pas échouer à cause de toi."

* * *

Télémaque, Thémis, Nono et Pandore repérèrent sans difficulté la soupape qu'Ulysse et Prométhée avaient laissée ouverte. Pandore serrait un gros colis dans ses bras, enveloppé dans un tissu épais.

"Dans quelle direction, maintenant ?" demanda Nono. "A droite ? A gauche ?"

"Chut !" murmura Télémaque. "Même si c'est une bonne question." Il observa le sol immaculé. Aucune trace de pas ne s'y était inscrite, malgré les bottes poussiéreuses qu'avaient portées Ulysse et Prométhée.

"Les robots ménagers sont doués." fit remarquer Nono.

"J'entends un bruit !" fit remarquer Thémis.

Pandore les attira brusquement en arrière, dans un recoin. Des robots-hyènes lourdement armées avançaient dans le couloir d'un pas cadencé. Elles passèrent devant eux.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit eux. Les robots ménagers." remarqua Nono après leur départ, soulagé.

"Ils marchent comme s'ils allaient au combat." fit remarquer Thémis.

"Mais bien sûr ! Ils doivent aller là où est papa ! Si nous les suivons, nous le retrouverons ! Et même si c'est Prométhée..." Télémaque serra les poings, n'osant pas dire devant Pandore ce qu'il soupçonnait. "Il saura où il est."

"Faites attention à ce qui peut arriver par les couloirs latéraux." suggéra Pandore. "Je surveille nos arrières."

* * *

Ulysse était échevelé. La sueur coulait le long de son front, il haletait, et sa combinaison avait une longue déchirure là où un robot-hyène avait frappé trop juste.

Sans un mot, il frappait, frappait encore, et les débris des robots gardiens s'ammoncelaient à ses pieds.

Il y eut une pause. Elles étaient rares. Et bienvenues. Prométhée était toujours en train de se battre contre l'ordinateur de bord des dieux, ordonnant, plaidant, articulant des mots de passe qui semblaient de sombres formules.

Ulysse entendit à nouveau des pas dans le couloir. Il leva son épée, par réflexe. Pourtant, ce n'étaient pas les mêmes sons que d'habitude, plus légers... Il hasarda un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur.

"Les enfants !" cria-t-il. "Venez, par ici !"

Ils coururent vers lui, mais il pensait n'avoir pas le temps pour les effusions. Même la force que cela lui prendrait pourrait servir encore.

"Placez-vous derrière moi." dit-il. "Je surveille la porte. C'était une folie de votre part de venir !"

"Ils ne faisaient pas attention à nous." fit remarquer Thémis. "Ils auraient dû nous entendre, nous voir même..."

Nono eut un petit grincement gêné, comme si cette fois-là avait été sa faute.

"Mais ils continuaient à venir dans cette direction." conclut Télémaque.

"C'est ce que j'avais espéré." dit Ulysse à voix basse. "Maintenant que vous êtes ici, j'aurai le coeur tranquille." Il sourit. "Que ces gardes hyènes viennent par dizaines ! Il ne peut en tenir qu'un nombre limité dans l'encadrement d'une porte ! Oh, Télémaque, tu peux ramasser un de leurs fusils, si tu en trouves un qui fonctionne. On ne sait jamais."

Le sol trembla très légèrement. Ulysse fronça les sourcils. La forteresse des dieux avait été jusqu'ici un exemple parfait d'équilibre aérien.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Prométhée, est-ce toi qui commence à parvenir à tes fins ?"

Le dieu secoua la tête négativement. Lui aussi transpirait, mais de concentration. Pandore le regardait avec inquiétude.

Le sol trembla à nouveau, plus fort. Puis il n'y eut plus rien pendant un long moment, mais la tension augmentait.

Le mur se déchira d'un coup.

Le robot-hyène qui en sortit mesurait bien quatre mètres de haut. Contrairement aux autres gardes, il se déplaçait sur quatre pattes, comme un animal. Sa gueule était gigantesque et ses crocs métalliques.

Ulysse sauta pour se placer résolument entre elle et les enfants. Mais ni ses tirs lasers ni son épée ne parvinrent à entamer sa cuirasse.

De son bouclier, il bloqua de justesse les crocs acérés et puissants qui fondaient sur lui, fut projeté en arrière. Thémis poussa un cri.

"Tu n'y arriveras pas !" s'exclama Pandore à Prométhée. "Cette machine est maudite, elle est faite pour te faire souffrir, encore et toujours ! Tout a été prévu, elle a juste changé ses moyens !"

"Alors je mourrai en essayant !" souffla-t-il, restant concentré.

"Tu es en train de tuer aussi l'homme qui a promis de t'aider !"

La hyène géante avait renoncé à attaquer Ulysse, préférant avancer ; il la frappa dans le dos, pour au moins détourner son attention de Prométhée, Pandore, et des enfants qu'il avait envoyés se cacher encore derrière eux. Le robot réagit à peine, comme s'il tentait de se débarrasser d'un moustique.

"Et que pourrais-je faire d'autre ?" lança Prométhée, furieux et frustré. "Il est trop tard pour reculer, de toute façon !"

Pandore secoua la tête. "Non. Tu m'as fait don de la Boîte qui contient la destruction, pour me protéger quand j'en aurais vraiment besoin. Je vais l'utiliser maintenant. Les enfants, Nono, approchez-vous."

Télémaque hésita, défiant, mais Thémis lui prit la main pour le guider près de Pandore.

"Tu ne peux pas faire cela !" s'exclama Prométhée. "Le vaisseau serait détruit, et..."

Elle l'ignora. "Ulysse !" lança-t-elle. "Renonce !" Il avait pris le fusil que Prométhée avait ramassé dans les réserves des dieux, et visé l'oeil de la créature, qui s'était fêlé, et le fixait maintenat avec cruauté, comme une nuisance. "Rejoins-nous maintenant, et nous pourrons nous en sortir !"

Ulysse échappa de justesse aux griffes du robot en activant sa ceinture anti-gravité. Il hésita. C'était comme la mener près de ceux qu'il essayait de défendre.

"Ne le fais pas !" s'exclama Prométhée à Pandore. Tu détruiras le vaisseau entier !"

Malgré tout, il ne fit aucun geste pour l'en empêcher. Dès qu'Ulysse fut finalement venu se poser auprès d'elle, elle ouvrit la boîte métallique qu'elle avait portée dans ses bras pendant tout ce temps, comme un enfant.

Une boule de lumière blanche et craquelante les enveloppa tous, puis elle s'étendit dans toutes les directions. Ils virent très nettement la hyène géante se décomposer, ses plaques de protection d'abord, puis ses crocs et ses griffes, la plaque qui indiquait Leucrocotta Mark III, et jusqu'à ses circuits élémentaires. Puis elle disparût entièrement. Et la vague de destruction se répandait toujours, réduisant en poussière ce qui avait servi au vaisseau d'ordinateur central, et les salles attenantes, peu à peu.

"Maintenant jamais, jamais plus je ne pourrai partir et les combattre !" s'exclama Prométhée avec désespoir.

Ulysse se rappela que l'ordinateur en question avait probablement contenu le chemin de la terre. Jamais ils ne sauraient s'ils auraient pu réussir, si Prométhée aurait trouver le code, s'il avait pu retenir le robot monstrueux suffisamment longtemps... mais ce ne fut qu'une pensée fugitive. Il regardait le vaisseau se décomposer avec une sorte d'horreur fascinée, toute cette puissance de destruction que Pandore avait tenu entre ses mains, que Prométhée lui avait confiée lui-même.

Puis la lumière monstrueuse s'éteint. La gravité reprit lentement contrôle d'eux et de la dalle sur laquelle ils se tenaient, comme si elle avait été elle-même temporairement anéantie pendant l'explosion.

Heureusement, une partie de la carcasse du vaisseau subsistait, noircie et endommagée. Ils chutèrent, pour y atterrir rudement, mais sans dommage. Pour la plupart d'entre eux.

"Pandore !"

Prométhée hurlait. La jeune androïde avait été la seule à mal tomber, à passer par un des trous de la coque déchiquetée.

"Est-ce que tu..." demanda Télémaque à Thémis.

"Je vais essayer."

Se concentrant, elle envoya une boule d'énergie télékinétique en direction de Pandore. Mais elle était déjà si loin, elle tombait si vite...

Finalement, Pandore fut touchée par le pouvoir de Thémis ; elle ne remonta pas, mais sa chute ralentit, comme une feuille au vent.

Prométhée serra Thémis dans ses bras, sans un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tousse, à moitié étouffé. Alors il la souleva au-dessus de sa tête, la reposa au sol, et ils rirent tous les deux.

"Allons voir si nos navettes fonctionnent encore." dit Ulysse, soulevant Télémaque sous son bras, et activant sa ceinture anti-gravité.

* * *

Les navettes avaient survécu à l'arme de Pandore, situées trop loin de l'ordinateur central. Sans plus de difficulté, ils regagnèrent le sol où Pandore les attendait.

"Je suis désolée."

Prométhée sembla hésiter, puis il haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est rien. Vivre sur cette planète, ensemble, n'est pas si horrible."

"Les aigles ne viendront plus." dit-elle, levant les yeux vers le vaisseau déchiqueté.

Il rit brièvement : "C'est vrai ! Plus jamais !"

"Voulez-vous venir avec moi ?" demanda Ulysse. "Tous les deux ?"

Une ombre passa dans ses yeux noirs. "Ah, Ulysse ! Tu m'as déjà fait cette proposition, et je l'ai refusée quand c'était le bon moment ! Je t'ai déjà suffisamment attiré dans mes propres guerres, et je vous porterais malheur à tous. Poursuivez votre route ensemble. Je souhaite que vous trouviez le chemin de la Terre."

Ulysse voulut lui souhaiter que les dieux le laissent en paix, mais il ignorait si c'était ce que Prométhée désirait vraiment.

"Si je regagne la Terre, j'y porterai ton nom." dit-il en lui serrant la main. "Je garderai le souvenir que tous les dieux ne sont pas mauvais."

"Que cela n'émousse pas votre envie de vous battre. Ils ont choisi. Nous avons tous choisi."

Ulysse, Télémaque, Thémis et Nono remontèrent dans l'Odysseus après avoir renouvelé leurs réserves d'eau et de nourriture, comme prévu.

"Oooh. Elle était charmante. Pensez-vous qu'ils seront heureux ?" demanda Nono.

"Je l'espère." murmura Ulysse. "Je l'espère."


End file.
